


sleep tight

by demonsorceress



Series: angst meme [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, prompt: nightmares, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Jemma starts snuggling close to her, Bobbi knows it's only a matter of time before she falls asleep. And she has a pretty valid reason to be exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: nightmares, sent by anonymous.  
> Sort of a sequel to Haunted (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512469), because i'd written that fic wih the exact same theme of this prompt a couple of hours before I received it, so I wrote this in the same context. :)

"I'm _not_ going to fall asleep," Jemma says defensively as she climbs into Bobbi's lap.

The couch is small and Jemma really doesn't want to be sitting quietly next to her girlfriend. She'd much rather snuggle up as close to her as possible and have Bobbi wrap an arm around her shoulders and play with her hair. "I want to watch the movie."

She always says that, and falls asleep in ten minutes flat. Jemma hasn't been a very present company during their free time recently, but Bobbi can't hold it against her. She has to make up for the several lost hours of sleep in the nights.

"No, you don't," Bobbi says softly. "You're exhausted."

Jemma doesn't say anything, but rests her head against Bobbi's chest and and exhales deeply.

"Was it too bad last night?"

Bobbi knows about the nightmares that haven't been allowing Jemma to get enough rest, and she knows how they can be different levels of awful.

It depends on who Hydra forces her to kill.

"No, not really," Jemma shrugs it off. "But I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards."

Bobbi sighs. If they're cuddled together when sleeping, Jemma's restlessness is usually enough to wake Bobbi so that she can pull Jemma out of the nightmares.

"You should've woken me up." Bobbi nuzzles Jemma's hair affectionately.

Jemma huffs out a breath. "I'm not depriving you of sleep as well.”

"You know I don't mind," Bobbi repeats even though she's told Jemma that multiple times. Yet, Jemma feels guilty and apologizes every time she wakes Bobbi. "I could've distracted you until you fell asleep again."

"Don't worry," Jemma assures her. "I'm fine. And I want to watch the movie."

Bobbi reaches for the remote and plays the movie. This time, it takes Jemma a bit longer than usual because she’s making an effort to stay awake and stick to her word, but she inevitably falls asleep.

Just like that, sitting in Bobbi's lap with Bobbi's arms wrapped around her body, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically as she sleeps, and Bobbi just lets her rest and keeps watching the movie, the volume of the TV so low it's almost muted.

Jemma will apologize so much for this when she wakes up, but Bobbi doesn't mind. However, Jemma might be tiny but she's still heavy, and the weight starts to bother Bobbi after a while. Her thighs hurt, but she knows that moving Jemma out of her lap would wake her girlfriend, so she stays there anyway.

After almost an hour, though, Lance walks in on them and his voice wakes Jemma immediately. He mutters an apology and quickly leaves the room. Jemma promptly moves out of Bobbi's lap, sitting on the couch instead  and rubbing her eyes, but she's still clearly exhausted.

"No need to get up," Bobbi says, cupping the side of Jemma's face and softly rubbing her thumb against Jemma's cheek when Jemma leans into her touch. "Come here."

She holds Jemma's shoulders and gently pulls Jemma into a much better position to sleep, Jemma's head resting on top of Bobbi's sore thigh, her legs occupying the rest of the couch. "Go back to sleep. It's fine," she reassures her.

Bobbi softly strokes Jemma’s hair until she falls back asleep, and thankfully, Jemma falls back asleep in less than a minute.


End file.
